Anonymous Song
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info I'm getting late!!! Objective Go to the Office: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Annihilation (Design) x1 Prerequisites Bavlenka Gathering (0/10) *Attend Gathering Tired of Working- Use stamina (0/300) *Magda wants to hang around at the ball^ the slums^ Spiral Spire or Maids' Lodge. Synopsis Go to the Office Notes *Bavlenka Gathering is the endless 15 Stamina ball. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: ... Willow: ... Magda: Excuse me, Sir Willow- Willow: Why? Magda: I'm not you! I need to work! Willow: Thanks to you, I also need to work. Magda: What? Willow: I said not to tell anyone you saw me. Magda: (... Well, I did talk to Lady Bavlenka.) So what do you want? Willow: Compensation. Magda: ! Willow: Don't be nervous. I need a little inspiration... on what I should sing for the next ball. Magda: You should ask Duke Bavlenka! Willow: A soldier who knows nothing about music? He'll ruin my singing with his chilling aura. Magda: ... I heard there are bards at the city outskirts... If you want- Willow: It's a promise. I'll see you tonight, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: I'm not finished yet! Willow: What else? Don't you need to work? Magda: Ah! Story Chat 2 Magda: (That's all for today...) (I didn't expect the report to be so detailed.) Willow: Lady Ellenstein. Didn't you forget something? Magda: (Oh, I promised to meet Sir Willow outside the city!) Willow: You're bad at hiding your emotions. Magda: Sorry. Can we still go? Willow: I won't let you venture outside at this time even if I'm with you. Magda: But tomorrow... Willow: Guess I don't have to go work again. Magda: No! I remember the Regent brought a bunch of books while I was working. Some of them are about music. Why not look through them? Willow: Hah, let's see if the Sakans have any taste. (Later) Magda: (I have no idea what these books are talking about...) (Sir Willow is busy reading. It's hard to imagine him as a fighter.) (How odd.) Sir Willow. Willow: Huh? Magda: Do you prefer to sing or fight? ! Hey, why did you grab my book? Willow: What kind of song would remind you of fighting? Magda: ... Willow: Don't look at me like that. Magda: (How dare he!) Willow: Haha, even when you're a secretary, you're still the same. It's cute. Magda: (I'm even more mad.) Willow: (coughs) Stop ignoring me. I'll answer your question, alright? Singing makes me feel less alone. And fighting, I feel as if I'm truly alive. When your life is almost eternal, time loses its meaning. Magda: So it's all related to how you feel? Willow: ... Are you not going to pick a song for me? Magda: Fine, fine. Oh, this one seems interesting. But I can't read the name. Willow: Let me see. Ahem 'You're the ethereal moonlight as dawn approaches. If I were to die, this eternal moment will be the last thing I see.' Magda: (He starts to hum.) (I always feel captivated whenever he performs.) Well? Willow: Do you like it? Magda: The lyrics reveal such a touching story. Willow: Yes, they do... Magda: Do you not like the song? Willow: Huh? Well, I don't see why not. Because you like the lyrics, I'll sing it for you. Story Chat 3 Magda: We finished picking out a song! But Sir Willow, why did you look like that when you saw it? You appeared to be troubled by something. ... Wait, I still don't know its name...Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript